The Pezberry Secret: The Sequel
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Sequel to The Pezberry Secret. Follow Santana, Rachel,and their family.
1. Chapter 1

Six years later, Santana and Rachel still lived in New York. Santana's grandmother died and Santana inherited a huge sum of money. They also found out that Shelby had left Rachel a large inheritance, as well as from both of her fathers' parents. The Lopez family lived in a huge penthouse apartment. Finn lived on the same street as them in a cheaper apartment, but had a key to their apartment, and Brittany and Artie's family lived in the same building. Two years after Adam was born, Rachel and Santana decided to have another child. It was the same process as last time, only this time, Rachel gave birth to a baby girl that they named Blair Ariana Lopez. A few years later, they decided that they wanted one more child, but Rachel ended up getting pregnant with fraternal twins. She was due any day and Santana would be thankful after she gave birth. Santana came home from work to find Rachel sitting on the couch reading with Adam playing on the floor. She assumed Blair was taking a nap.

"Hey." Santana said.

"Mommy!" Adam yelled. He ran to Santana and jumped into her arms.

"Hey buddy. Have you been taking care of your mama?" she asked. Over the years, Santana had become _'Mommy'_ or _'Mom.'_ and Rachel had become _'Mama.'_

"Yea. I drew her a picture." he said. Santana smiled at her son.

"That's awesome, sweetie." She set the boy down and walked into the living room.

"Hey baby." Rachel said. Santana walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Hey _mi estrella_. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay." Rachel replied. Adam walked up to the two.

"Mama?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Rachel replied.

"When are you gonna stop being so fat?" he asked innocently. Santana's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Rachel's eyes flamed with hormonal rage and Santana quickly moved the boy out of Rachel's reach.

"You little brat!" Rachel yelled. She attempted to lunge forward.

"Rachel, he's six." Santana said. Adam started crying in fear. Santana picked up her crying son.

"Let's go upstairs for a little bit, okay buddy?" Santana suggested. Adam nodded and Santana walked upstairs to Adam's room. He was still crying.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Santana asked softly.

"Mama hates me." he sobbed.

"Sweetie, your mama doesn't hate you." Santana said.

"Yes she does." he insisted.

"Did she scare you when she yelled at you?" Santana asked. Adam nodded. "Sweetie, you know how your mama has the new babies inside of her?" she asked. Again, he nodded. "Well, sometimes, the new babies make her really moody. She has different emotions and they come at different times. Different things set her off to different moods." Santana explained. The boy just looked at her. "And her's a hint for when you're older, pregnant women don't like to be called fat." Santana said. She smiled at her son. "You want to go downstairs and see her?" Santana asked. Adam shook her head. "Are you scared of her?" she asked him.

"I don't want to go downstairs in case she's still mad and tries to hurt me." Adam said. Santana's eyes widened.

"Where did that come from?" she asked. She, Finn, and Rachel had never raised a hand to their children, even as a threat.

"This kid Nicky Wesley, he always comes to school with bruises that he got at home." Adam said.

"Did he say how he got them?" Santana asked. She could feel the FBI agent in her coming out.

"He said sometimes he messes up and his daddy gets real mad."

"Have you told your teacher?" Adam shook his head.

"We aren't supposed to tell."

"How long have you known about this?" Santana asked.

"I don't know, Mommy. About a month." Adam said.

"Adam, you should have told me sooner." Santana said.

"I wasn' supposed to tell you." Adam said.

"Sweetie, what's happening to Nicky is _not_ okay. And you know that Mama, your dad, and I would _never_ do that to you or your sister, right?" Santana said. Adam nodded.

"Yes Mommy." Adam said.

"Okay. How about you stay up here for a bit and I'll go talk to your mama, okay?" Santana suggested. He nodded.

"Okay." Santana started to leave the room, but turned around.

"Adam, I'm really proud of you for telling me. I just wish you had told me sooner." She smiled at her son and went downstairs after checking on Blair, who was in fact asleep. She saw Rachel on the couch and could see that she was still angry. "Ray? Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"No. You told me last night that I'm not fat. Then that little brat-" Rachel was cut off by Santana.

"That little brat is your son and he's terrified of you right now." Santana said. Rachel softened a bit.

"Why would he be terrified of me?" she asked.

"Gee, I don't know Rachel. He is six years old and just had his first experience with a hormonal pregnant woman. His mother just tried to hit him." Santana said.

"I would never hit my children, Santana." Rachel said.

"I know that. You know that. But Adam doesn't know that." Santana said.

"Why not? I have never hit him. None of us have." Rachel said.

"There's a kid in his class who's getting abused by his father. Adam has known about it for a month and he _just_ now told me about it." Santana explained. Rachel closed her eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"I'm going to look into it. Which reminds me, I have a call to make. When I get back, we're going upstairs and you're going to talk to him." Santana said. Rachel nodded and Santana went into the kitchen. "Marcus I need you to do a background check on a guy with the last name Wesley. I don't know his first name, but he has a kid named Nicky that goes to Adam's school." Santana said.

"Okay. What's the name of Adam's school again?" he asked.

"P.S. 3201 Elementary." Santana said.

"Ok. What am I looking for exactly?" Marcus asked.

"Anything that has to do with violence." Santana said.

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm done." he promised. Santana hung up the phone and went back into the living room. She saw that Finn had come into the apartment while she was on the phone.

"Up. Let's go. Come on." she said to Rachel. The three went upstairs and found Adam sitting on his bed. "Buddy, are you okay?" Santana asked. Adam turned around and froze when he saw Rachel. Santana walked in ahead of the other two. "Adam, listen to me. Mama isn't going to hurt you, okay?"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Would I let anything happen to you?" Santana asked. Adam shook his head. Santana motioned for Rachel to come into the room. Finn soon followed.

"Baby, I'm sorry for what happened. It shouldn't have happened. You know that I would never hurt you." Rachel said. The boy hesitated, but soon went over to Rachel, who sat down on the bed. "Sweetie, what's happening to Nicky isn't okay and it shouldn't be happening. Not all parents do that and we would never do that to you or Blair." Rachel continued. Adam nodded again.

"Is Nicky going to be in trouble?" Adam asked.

"Nicky won't be in trouble. I can't say the same for his father, though." Santana said.

"You did the right thing by telling Mommy about this, buddy." Finn said. "I'm going to make sure that Nicky is safe. But I wish you had told me this when you found out so that I could have prevented him from getting hurt sooner." Santana said.

"I'm sorry." Adam said.

"It's all right, baby. But next time you hear something that you don't think is okay, I want you to come straight to me and tell me, okay?" Santana asked.

"I promise, Mommy."

"That's my boy." Santana pulled him into a hug. When she let go of him, he ran to Finn and hugged him. Rachel watched patiently to see what would happen. The boy hesitated before quickly running to give Rachel a hug.

"I love you Mama." he said.

"I love you too baby." Rachel said. Santana's phone rang.

"Its Marcus." she said. She left the room.

"Lopez." she answered.

"San, I have the results of that background check. His name is Ross Wesley. He has some charges of domestic violence." Marcus said.

"Crap."

"Why'd you have me run a check on him?" he asked.

"Adam told me that his friend Nicky, Ross Wesley's son, told him that his dad hits him." Santana explained.

"Oh wow." Marcus said.

"I'll look into it tomorrow when I take Adam to school." she said.

"Santana!" she heard Rachel yell.

"Hey, I have to go." she said. She hung up the phone.

"Baby are you okay?" Santana asked.

"Uh, no. The babies are coming." Rachel said.

"Okay. We'll get you to the hospital do not worry. Finn, get her stuff ready." Santana said. She pulled out her phone. "Britt! Hey Rachel went into labor. I need you to come upstairs and watch Adam and Blair, okay?" Santana said, hanging up.

"Is Brittany on her way?" Finn asked.

"Yea she should be here soon." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Adam yelled.

"Adam stay away from that door!" Santana said. She ran after him. She picked Adam up before he could reach the door and opened it. "Hey B."

"Brittany!" Adam yelled.

"Hey little man. Where's your sister?" Brittany asked. Santana handed Brittany the boy.

"She's upstairs sleeping. We'll call you after its over." Santana promised as Finn rushed by with Rachel.

"Bye Mommy." Adam yelled.

"Bye baby. Be good." Santana closed the door and ran after Finn and Rachel. Four hours later, Santana and Rachel were holding the two newest additions to their family, a baby boy and a baby girl. "You did amazing, baby." Santana said.

"No more kids." Rachel said.

"I think four is enough." she agreed.

"I will go call Brittany." Finn said.

"What are we going to name them?" Santana asked.

"Let's each name one." Rachel said..

"I like Felix for a first name. And I've always liked the name Scott." Santana suggested.

"I love it. But what about his sister?" she asked.

"How about you choose it." Santana said.

"I've always liked the name Harmony." Rachel said.

"Then we're using it. But what about the middle name?" Santana asked.

"What about Riley?" Rachel said. Suddenly, Finn, Brittany, and Artie came in. Finn was carrying Adam and Artie was holding Blair in his lap.

"Hey guys." Santana whispered.

"Mama are those the new babies?" Blair asked.

"Yea sweetie. Those are the new babies." Rachel said. Finn put Adam down, who immediately ran to Santana. He picked up Blair and walked over.

"What are their names?" Adam asked.

"Well, this one, your brother, is named Felix Scott. Do you like it?" Rachel said. Adam and Blair nodded their heads.

"And your sister is named Harmony Riley. What about that one?" Santana asked. Both kids nodded their heads again.

"Guys, are you okay with there being two more babies around?" Finn asked Blair and Adam. Both kids eagerly nodded.

"Good, because you would have had to suck it up." Santana said. Both kids looked at her. She smiled at them.

"I love you two." she said.

"We love you Mommy." they said.

"What about me?" Rachel said.

"We love you Mama."

"I guess I'm not loved then." Finn said.

"We love you too Daddy."

*****I changed the names of the new babies, I chose different ones after I uploaded the chapter.*****


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Santana dropped Adam off at school. When they reached the parking lot, Santana spoke. "Adam, can you show Mommy which one Nicky is?" she asked. Adam pointed at a kid who was with a mean looking man. "Adam have you ever talked to his dad?" Santana asked.

"He overheard Nicky talking about his bruises and got really mad. Nicky wasn't at school the next couple of days after that."

"What did he say when he heard Nicky telling you guys?" Santana asked.

"He said that if one of us told on him, he would get even madder and hurt us too." Adam said.

"Whoa, he _threatened _you?" Santana said. Adam nodded. "That's it." she said. She got out of the car. Adam quickly followed.

"Mommy, wait." he said. Santana turned around.

"Adam, go to your classroom." she said.

"But Mommy…"

"Now, Adam!" she said. The boy obeyed and Santana turned back around. "Hi, are you Ross Wesley?" Santana asked when she approached the man.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

"Santana Lopez." she said. She showed her badge just enough to where Ross could see it, but Nicky could not.

"Nicky go to class." Ross said. Santana watched as Nicky went into the same classroom Adam had. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to know-" Santana was cut off.

"Wait, your son is Adam right?" he asked. Santana nodded. "What did that boy tell you about me?" Ross asked.

"Enough. Oh and by the way, don't _ever_ threaten my kid again." Santana said.

"Your son knows more than he should." Ross said.

"Maybe your son was trying to send you a message." Santana said. Ross walked away. Santana got in her car and drove to her office. When she got there, she found Marcus. "He definitely seems like the type to hit his kid." Santana said.

"Did you get a bad vibe?" he asked.

"I get a bad vibe from anyone who threatens my son." Santana said.

"Wait he threatened Adam?" Santana nodded. "And he walked away from you alive?" he asked.

"Haha. Very funny." Santana said. Her phone rang. "Lopez." she answered. She listened for a moment. "Wait _what_?" she yelled. Marcus looked over at her. "I'll be there soon." Santana said. She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Adam and Blair went missing during recess." Santana said.

"Do you think that Ross Wesley is behind it?" he asked.

"Considering his kid and the other kid that Nicky told are missing too, I'm going to go with yes." Santana said. They pulled up to the school and walked into the building.

"Hi. Agent Lopez and Agent Richards." Marcus said.

"Thanks for coming down, but we got enough people, we do not need the FBI." the police officer said.

"All right, you need to listen closely. Two of those kids missing are _mine_. There is _no_ way I am going to sit back and let NYPD take over this case when my percent of actually finding missing people alive is higher than yours by a considerable amount. So I suggest you get out of the way and let me do my job." Santana said. The police officer moved out of her way. Santana shot him a fake smile. "Thank you." Before Santana could get any farther, her phone rang. "Lopez."

"San, someone took Adam and Blair." Rachel said. Santana could hear she was crying.

"Baby, I know. I promise you I'm going to find them." Santana said.

"Please, San. Please bring them back to me. Bring all of you back to me." Rachel said.

"I promise Ray." Santana said. She heard a beep and looked at her phone. "Babe, I have another call, I have to go. I love you." Santana said.

"I love you too San. Be safe." Rachel told her wife.

"I promise." Santana said. She clicked on the new call. "Lopez." she answered.

"Mommy?" she heard.

"Adam?" Marcus looked over at her.

"Mommy, I'm scared." he said.

"Baby, Mommy's going to save you I promise. Where are you?" Santana asked.

"Agent Lopez, good luck finding your precious kids." she heard the voice of Ross Wesley say.

"I swear if you hurt one of my kids, you _will_ regret it." Santana said.

"San, activate the GPS in your phone." Marcus whispered. Santana activated it and kept Ross on the line long enough to get a reading. Santana quickly drove to the address they got. Santana pulled out her gun and the four teammates, plus an extra FBI agent quietly entered the building.

"Lopez, Richards, Trenton, find the kids." Evan said. Santana nodded and opened the first closet she saw. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Blair and Adam.

"Thank god." she whispered. Before either child could say anything, she ran to them. "Guys, I need you to do Mommy a favor and be really quiet okay?" Santana asked. Both kids nodded. Santana pulled them into a hug. "I love you both so much." she said.

"Well, well, well, Agent Lopez." Ross Wesley said. Santana stood and turned around.

"Don't try anything. You are surrounded by the FBI. It is not worth it." she said.

"I think it is." he said, pushing Santana.

"Kids, get in the corner and turn around." Marcus ordered. The kids obeyed. Aidan hit Ross in the back, sending him forward. Marcus, Aidan, and Santana ran to the kids and covered them.

"Mommy?" Adam whispered.

"Adam, be very still. Mommy won't let anything happen to you." Santana said.

"Kids, close your eyes and cover your ears." Marcus said. Santana pulled Adam and Blair under her to shield them. She braced herself as she heard Ross get ready to shoot them, when they heard another gunshot. They heard Evan speak.

"Ross Wesley, you are under arrest for child abuse, kidnapping, threatening a federal officer, striking a federal officer, and attempted murder." he said, placing the handcuffs on Ross' wrists. Santana sat back, breathing heavily. She quickly looked around and pulled Adam and Blair close to her.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Yes Mommy." Adam said. Blair was crying.

"Baby its okay. I'm here now. You're safe. He won't hurt you again." Santana said, hugging her daughter close to her.

"San, let's get these kids out of here and back to the office." Marcus said. Santana nodded and stood up. She picked Blair up and grabbed Adam's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana got the kids settled with food and coloring books before retreating to her desk to call Rachel. _"Hello?"_

"Ray?" Santana said.

_"San? Did you find them?"_ Rachel asked.

"Yea baby. They're okay. They're safe." Santana said.

_"Oh my god."_ Rachel said.

"Why don't you go ahead and come to the office to pick them up. I can't leave here and go home for another four hours and they just want to go home. Normally I would just make them wait, but after what they went through today, I feel like giving them anything they want for a little bit." Santana said.

_"Yea of course. Finn is here, so I'll just have him stay with Felix and Harmony."_ Rachel said.

"Well, Finn can come pick them up. Should you be away from Felix and Harmony that long?"

_"Santana, I'll only be away from them for half an hour at most."_ Rachel said.

"Are you sure, Ray?" Santana asked.

_"Santana, I am coming to pick up my children."_ Rachel insisted.

"Cool. I'll see you soon." Santana said. She hung up her phone and started to fill out the case report.

"Mommy?" she heard a small voice say. She turned around to see Blair behind her.

"What's up Bear?" she asked. Santana had nicknames for her kids. Blair had an obsession with a stuffed bear that Finn had given her, plus when she first started speaking she had not been able to pronounce Blair, but it came out 'Bear.' Adam loved when Santana called him buddy or little man.

"Why did that man take us from the playground?" Blair asked. Santana had always figured that the kids had only inherited athletic and vocal abilities from Finn, because they were both exceptionally smart for their ages, while Finn had always been, as he put it, dubious. After all, the boy had been convinced that Quinn had been a pregnant virgin who had been impregnated in a hot tub.

"Because he was a bad person." Santana carefully said.

"What did he do? Did he steal a balloon from the man at the park? Because Mama said we are not supposed to do that." Blair said. Santana chuckled.

"No, sweetie, he didn't do that. But Mama's right. Don't take things that are not yours. No, he did something really bad that your brother found out about and Adam told me, which was the right thing to do. If you ever hear something you think is wrong, I want you to tell Mama, Daddy, or me. You can even tell Brittany or Artie if you want." she told her daughter. Blair nodded.

"Okay Mommy." Santana pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Why don't you go ahead and go back to the table so Mommy can get some work done okay? Mama will be here to pick you up soon okay?" Blair nodded.

"Okay Mommy. I love you." Santana smiled.

"I love you too baby." Santana said. She stood up and carried Blair back to the table. "Hey are you guys doing okay?" she asked the kids. All of the kids nodded.

"Mommy?" Adam asked.

"Yes?" Adam reached his arms out for a hug. Santana happily obliged.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is just a filler chapter! Sorry it took so long! :)**

* * *

><p>Two months later, Santana walked into their apartment after a perfectly awful day at work. Rachel looked up from the salad she was making with a frown on her face, causing Santana to sigh. "What Ray?" Santana asked.<p>

"You're late." Rachel said, pointing at the clock. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm so not in the mood for this. Call me when dinner's ready." Santana said, walking toward the bedroom.

"Santana!" Rachel yelled. Santana whipped around.

"What could you possibly want right now?" Santana exclaimed.

"Please don't walk away from me." Rachel said. Santana stared at her in disbelief.

"_Seriously_?" Santana yelled.

"Yes I'm serious. I don't know what's got you in such a bad mood, but don't take it out on me!" Rachel yelled.

"I tend to be in a bad mood when the first thing out of my wife's mouth when I walk in the door is '_You're late._'" Santana said.

"All I'm saying is I would appreciate it if you could call next time you'll be late coming home." Rachel said. Santana sighed in frustration and walked out of the room. "Okay, so I won't even bother asking how your day was!" Rachel yelled. Santana quickly came back into the room.

"My day sucked. That's how my day was. Apparently you haven't watched the news lately, because if you had, you'd know why I'm in such a bad mood and you'd know why I was late!" Santana said, going back into their bedroom. Curious, Rachel turned on the news.

"Oh my god." she said, closing her eyes.

"Yea... but you know what? You're right. I was being selfish. Next time I'm trying to not get blown up by some crazy guy so I can come home to you at all, I'll stop and think '_Is this going to make me late for dinner? I should probably call Rachel and let her know_.' Sorry I didn't do it this time. My bad." Santana said. Rachel looked over and noticed the cuts and bruises on Santana for the first time.

"San-"

"There was a child in that car when that bomb went off Rachel!" Santana yelled. Rachel's eyes widened. "Yea. Marcus and I were trying to find him and get him out and we opened the back of the van. The bomber had set it up so that when you opened the doors, it triggered the bomb. I hadn't seen it, but Marcus pulled me out of the way. We were barely out of harm's way when it went off." Santana said. Rachel got up and went over to hug her wife, but Santana pulled away. "The moment I was allowed to leave, the only thing I wanted to do was come home and see you and the kids. How do you think it felt when I came so close to never being able to hold you and tell you how much I love you and the first thing out of your mouth was telling me that I was late?" Santana asked. Rachel looked down.

"I am _so_ sorry, Santana." Rachel said.

"Yea well... so am I... look, I'm not that hungry. Dinner looks great though." Santana said, turning around. Ten minutes later, Rachel saw the girl sitting on the couch in their bedroom on her laptop.

"I know what you're looking at. You shouldn't do that to yourself." Rachel said. Santana shrugged. Rachel walked over and took the laptop out of the Latina's hands.

"What the hell, Rach?" Santana asked. Rachel ignored her, closed the internet, and put the laptop on the nearby table.

"San, you can't do that to yourself. Its not healthy." Rachel said.

"Yea well... I let a child die, Rachel." Santana argued.

"No. You were trying to save that child. If you had let him die, you wouldn't have been trying to save him." Rachel said.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I was a bitch the moment I walked in." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly and sat down in the girl's lap.

"Because you're my wife and I love you. I have since we were sixteen and I will until the day I die." Rachel said, laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"That better not be any time soon, _mi estrella_." Santana said, pulling the girl closer to her.

"It won't." Rachel whispered.

"Good. I love you, baby girl." Santana said.

"I love you too, San. And I'm sorry for immediately jumping on your case." Rachel said.

"Its fine... I flipped out on you. You didn't deserve that." Santana said.

"Do you ever wish we could just go back to the simpler times?" Rachel asked.

"You mean like when we were in Lima?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "Sometimes, but other times I just... I think about how much we've grown in New York. We went to college here, we got married here, our kids were born here..." Santana said.

"Yea but think of how much we grew in Lima. We were born there, we grew up there, we fell in love there, we _met_ there..." Rachel said.

"Do you want to move back to Lima?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Maybe... I mean, Brittany and Artie are moving back there in a month. Mike and Tina are already back there. My dads are there, all of our friends... you'd get to visit your parents more..." Rachel said.

"But what about Broadway?" Santana asked.

"San, with four kids, I'm not going back to Broadway. And I happen to know that Mr. Schue is looking for a new co-director for New Directions and Figgins is looking for a new Drama teacher." Rachel said.

"What about my job?" Santana asked curiously.

"Well, there are a couple of options... the Lima Police Department is looking for a new Detective." Rachel said.

"And the other option?"

"Quinn mentioned that Figgins wants to add a Criminal Justice class to the electives. You have the qualifications to teach and it'd be perfect for you. Plus, Quinn is looking for an Assitant Coach for the Cheerios." Rachel said. Quinn was the new coach of the Cheerios after Sue had finally been prosecuted for child endangerment. "And you could help out with Glee Club." Rachel added. Santana smiled.

"You really want to do this?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

"I miss home. I didn't think I would, but I do. And I know Finn does too. I think that the kids would adjust fairly easy. The city is just to much for them right now. We need to think about them." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Let's do it." she said.

"Really?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"You're right. We should go back to Lima. Its where we're from. Its who we are." Santana said. Rachel smiled. "Let's go home, baby girl."

"We're really doing it." Rachel said.

"We're moving back to Lima." Santana said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter, and some of the following chapters, will include flashbacks**

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel spent the rest of the night figuring out things for the move. Finn had the twins and Brittany and Artie had Adam and Blair. Santana called Quinn and asked her to set up interviews with Principal Figgins for her and Rachel. Around eight, Brittany brought Adam and Blair up. Finn had brought the twins back an hour before and the two had talked to Finn about moving back. Once they had Finn on board, they could talk to Adam and Blair about it. "Guys... do you like living in the city?" Santana asked her kids. They nodded.<p>

"Mommy and I were talking and we think it would be best if we moved to Lima, where your Grandpa Leroy, Grandpa Hiram, Grandpa Burt, Grandma Carol, Uncle Puck, Aunt Quinn, Beth, Uncle Mike, Aunt Tina, Uncle Matt, Aunt Mercedes, Uncle Sam, Uncle Dave, Uncle Blaine, and Uncle Kurt live. Aunt Brittany and Uncle Artie are moving there soon, too." Rachel said.

"Why do we gotta move?" Adam said. Santana saw Rachel cringe at her son's horrible grammar, but jumped in before Rachel could correct him.

"Well, we feel that if we live in the city while you two are growing up, we'll miss so much. Mama and I grew up in Lima with your Daddy, Uncle Sam, Aunt Brittany, Uncle Artie, Aunt Tina, Uncle Mike, Aunt Mercedes, Uncle Matt, Uncle Dave, Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine, Aunt Quinn, and Uncle Puck. Mama and I both had great relationships with our parents and when I look back, I think its because we lived in such a small town. We got to spend a lot of time together. Mama and I want to be able to have those relationships with you guys and the twins." Santana explained.

"What about Daddy?" Blair asked.

"Daddy is going to come with us. You guys will make new friends and you'll be friends with them for a long time. Mommy and I are still friends with the people we went to school with in Lima. And that's where Mommy and I met and we're still together." Rachel said, smiling at Santana, who nodded.

"We want you guys to be able to have a real childhood, in a real town. We love the city and we'll visit, but we want you guys to be able to experience what we did growing up. It'll be good for us, I promise." Santana added.

"Are you still gonna be unsafe at work?" Adam asked. Santana looked at Rachel with wide eyes.

"Wha... What do you mean, sweetie?" Santana asked.

"I don't like it when you go to work, Mommy... ever since Nicky..." Adam said. Santana quickly walked over and hugged her son.

"Buddy, I am never going to leave you. I promise." Santana said, trying not to cry. "I'll be safer in Lima. Mama and I are going to try to get jobs at the school." Santana said. Adam and Blair nodded. Rachel took them to bed and Santana went into her and Rachel's room and began crying. Soon, Rachel was walking in.

"San, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Santana wiped her eyes.

"My own kids were afraid every single time I went to work and I had no clue. I'm a terrible mother." Santana said. Rachel immediately laid down and pulled the girl with her.

"You need to stop right there. No you aren't. You're an amazing mother. You're an amazing person, Santana. You are so sweet with those kids and you're really good with them. They adore you." Rachel said. Santana turned to look at her wife. "Amazing." Rachel whispered. She watched as her wife looked down. "And that is exactly why I love you." Rachel continued. Santana looked up.

"I love you too." Santana whispered, softly kissing Rachel. "And for the record, you're just as good of a mother and person as I am. Probably even better." Santana said.

* * *

><p>Six weeks later, the Lopez family was moving back to Lima, Ohio (otherwise known as the place Santana and Rachel swore they'd never move back to). The two were set to start work at William McKinley High School - Rachel as the new Drama teacher and co-director of New Directions and Santana as the Criminal Justice teacher, Assitant Coach of the Cheerios, and co-director of New Directions (Quinn had also decided to become a co-director of the Glee Club. Mr. Schue was ecstatic that his former students wanted to help out with the club) - the first day of school, which was in two days. The family that had bought Santana's parent's house when they died was moving. Santana and Rachel immediately put an offer down.<p>

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Rachel, I want that house. I grew up there." Santana said, sitting on their bed. Rachel smirked._

_"Santana, do you **really** want one of our children to live in the room where we had sex for the first time?" Rachel asked. Santana rolled her eyes._

_"It's not like the bed is still there." Santana replied, smiling._

_"I think its a good fit. We had a lot of good times there and I know that you loved that house growing up. We'll put an offer down, if you're sure you can handle it." Rachel said._

_"What do you mean?" Santana asked._

_"After your parents died, you wouldn't go near that area. Even during senior year, you wouldn't go to that neighborhood no matter what." Rachel explained._

_"I can handle it." Santana said._

_"If you want that house, then that's the house we'll get. You know I love that house." Rachel said, sitting next to Santana on the bed._

_"I want it, Ray. I really, **really** want that house." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded._

_"Let's call the real estate agent." Rachel said._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Santana had enlisted Finn, Burt, Blaine, Sam, Puck, Mike, Matt, and even Karofsky to help them move in. Rachel had taken Adam and Blair to her dads's house and gone to visit Carol and Kurt with the twins. Santana stood in the doorway of the house. She was instantly taken into a flashback.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_The Lopez family was sitting at dinner. "I'm dating Rachel Berry." Santana suddenly blurted out. Her parents looked up in surprise._

_"That nice girl from Glee Club?" her mother asked. Santana nodded. "Are you happy?" she asked._

_"Yea." Santana said._

_"That's all that matters. We look forward to meeting her. Invite her over for dinner tomorrow night." her father said. Santana was so shocked she could only nod._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Rachel made her way to the Lopez house. Cautiously, she rang the doorbell. She only had to wait on the porch for a few short moments before it swung open. A smiling woman greeted her. "You must be Rachel. I'm Maria, Santana's mother." Rachel shook the hand that was extended in front of her._

_"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez." Rachel said. She returned the smile._

_"We loved your singing at Sectionals and Regionals last year. **Don't Rain on My Parade **is my favorite song." Maria said. Rachel beamed._

_"Thank you so much." Maria opened her mouth to call her daughter, but the sound of feet crashing down the stairs stopped her. Both Rachel and Maria smiled as Santana neared the foot of the stairs. Suddenly, there was a sudden stop in the noise, followed by a yell. Soon, Santana was lying on her back at the foot of the stairs. Rachel's eyes widened and Maria stifled her laughter. "San, are you okay?" Rachel asked. She quickly made her way to the other girl._

_"I'm fine. I just tripped and fell down the stairs. I'm okay, though." Santana said. A man came running into the kitchen._

_"I heard yelling and then a crash. What happened? Is everyone all right?" he asked. Santana raised a hand from the floor in acknowledgement._

_"I fell, Dad. I'm fine," she said._

_"Your daughter got a little excited at the arrival of our guest." Maria explained. Santana's father noticed Rachel and smiled._

_"You must be the girl my Santana has been talking non-stop about for the past month." he said. Rachel smiled shyly._

_"I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." she introduced. Santana's father smiled and shook her hand._

_"Adam Lopez. It's nice to finally meet you, Rachel. You are an amazing singer," the man said._

_"Okay, you guys don't need to tell her that. She already knows." Santana said. She smiled up at Rachel. Rachel smiled, shook her head, rolled her eyes, and helped the girl up. "**Gracias**." Santana said. She dusted off her jeans before hugging Rachel. "Hi." Santana said softly, suddenly shy. Rachel smiled, suddenly feeling shy as well._

_"Hi." Rachel whispered. Santana's parents watched their daughter and her girlfriend stand there smiling softly at each other while playing with each other's fingers and smiled at the exchange._

_"Santana, why don't you show Rachel your room? Dinner will be ready in about five or so minutes." Maria said. Santana nodded and started to lead Rachel up the stairs. "Santana." Maria said. Santana turned around. "Don't make me regret letting you do that."_

_"Mom!" Santana exclaimed. Rachel's eyes widened. Both of Santana's parents laughed at the expressions._

_"Just go, **mija**." Adam said._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Maria called their names and the two girls went downstairs. As Rachel and Santana walked into the dining room, Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the table. __"Dinner looks amazing, Mrs. Lopez." Rachel said. __Maria beamed._

_"I like her, **mija**." Maria said._

_"As do I. Rachel you are welcome here anytime." Adam said. __It was Santana's turn to beam. Her parents' opinions meant the world to her. This just strengthened her opinion on her relationship with Rachel. As the group ate, everyone laughed and got along as if Rachel and Santana had been friends their entire lives._

_"Rachel, we would love to spend some time with your fathers and get to know all of you." Maria said._

_"That would be awesome, Mrs. Lopez. What did you have in mind?" Rachel asked._

_"There's a concert this weekend, about an hour and a half outside of Lima. What if we all went?" Adam suggested._

_"Sounds great. I'll talk to them tonight and tell Santana." Rachel said._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Santana was bringing Rachel to her house for the first time. It was a couple of days after they'd decided to start dating. "So... this is my house." Santana said, taking Rachel's jacket and putting it on the coat rack. Rachel's jaw dropped._

_"You **live** here?" Rachel asked, amazed. Santana nodded. "Its beautiful, San." Rachel said. Santana shrugged._

_"Yea, I guess. You hungry?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head, standing still. Santana laughed and gently pushed Rachel. "You know, there' s more to the house than this hallway, Rach." Santana teased. Rachel nodded and looked at Santana, who smiled. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Santana asked, pulling Rachel closer to her._

_"That there's more to you than you give off. I really like this side of you, Santana. I can't wait to see what else you don't tell people." Rachel said. Santana kissed Rachel._

_"And I can't wait to show you." Santana whispered._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_When Finn got to Santana's house, he looked suspicious of something. "So what do you need to ask me about?" he asked, speaking to Rachel._

_"Actually Finn, we have something we need to tell you." The girls decided it would be better if Rachel did most of the talking._

_"What's up?"_

_"Santana and I…I mean, we are….Santana and I are…" Rachel trailed off._

_"Are you trying to tell me that you two have been dating since homecoming week when we sang that Britney Spears number?" Finn interrupted. __Both girls looked at him. _

_"You know?" they asked in unison._

_"Rachel, you're my girlfriend. I know you. I see you watching Santana when she isn't looking. And I see Santana watching you when you aren't looking. And I see the looks you two share when you make eye contact. Plus, when is the last time Santana slushied you?" Finn reasoned. __Santana and Rachel looked at each other. _

_"You aren't mad?" Rachel asked._

_"At first, I was. But then I realized I want you to be happy." Finn said._

_"Why did you not say anything?" Santana asked._

_"I want her to be happy. She wouldn't be very happy if I outed her to the school. Besides, I figured if Rachel and I were together, nobody would suspect you two were together." Finn smiled. Santana nodded. _

_"Wow. Thanks, Finn." The two shared a smile._

_"We were planning on telling the Glee Club tomorrow, but we wanted you to know first. We didn't want to blindside you. But it looks like we wouldn't have anyway." Rachel said._

_"Thanks for respecting me enough to do that. Seriously, it means a lot. If anyone gives you guys a hard time about it, I'll be the first to beat them up. Yeah, even before you, San." Finn said._

_"I don't doubt that Finn." Santana said._

_"I really do hope you two are happy together." Finn said to his (now ex) girlfriend and her new (Well, not new technically, but for all intense purposes) girlfriend._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Over the next few days, with the help of the three Berrys, Santana planned her parents' funeral. She was going to speak at it. At first, she wasn't sure if she would be able to, but she knew it was what they would want. After the funeral, Rachel's fathers finally convinced her that it would never be a good time to go to her house and sort through everything and move all of her possessions to their house, so she might as well do it soon. Rachel and her fathers helped her move her stuff to the Berry household, but only Rachel remained to help Santana sort through her parents' stuff. Or so was the plan. __"Rachel. I can't…I can't do this. I can't just sort through this stuff as if my parents were never in my life." Santana said after boxing up everything else._

_"Baby, it has to be done. And I think your parents would prefer that you did it, rather than the Bank or random people." Rachel said_

_"What kinds of people go sorting through random people's homes?" Santana said._

_"Didn't you steal the lights on our Glee Club Christmas tree from your next door neighbor when she passed away?" Rachel asked._

_"Oh…." Santana said. "Why don't you do it? It's the next best thing." Santana continued, before walking out of the house and getting in her car. The two had drove separate cars to make it easier to transport everything. Rachel followed shortly after._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Santana opened the door when Rachel got to her house. __"Berry." she greeted. __She ushered the other girl into the house. As soon as the door was closed, Rachel kissed Santana._

_"I am so sorry." Rachel said._

_"For what?" Santana asked._

_"For what happened at lunch. I never meant to hurt you." Rachel said._

_"Rach, I told you, I'm fine. Can we please stop bringing it up?" Santana quietly asked. __Rachel was taken aback by the soft tone of the cheerleader. She had never seen this side of her._

_"Sure, of course." Rachel whispered. __Santana softly smiled. She led the other girl into the living room._

_"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked. __Rachel nodded. Santana gestured towards a shelf that was full of movies. __"Take your pick." she said. __While Rachel went to inspect the selection, Santana opened a drawer that was full of takeout menus. __"Are you hungry?" she asked. __She looked at Rachel who had her back to Santana while trying to choose a movie. Rachel nodded without looking at Santana. The cheerleader walked over and put her arms around the smaller girl's waist. As Rachel fell into the embrace, Santana softly kissed Rachel's neck. __"I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier today." she whispered._

_"I thought you wanted to stop talking about it." Rachel said._

_"I know, I just… I needed to say that. I don't want you mad at me." Santana said._

_"It's fine, Santana. I'm not mad." Rachel assured her. __She smiled up at the taller girl. Santana smiled back and went back to the menu drawer._

_"What do you want to eat?" she asked. __An hour later, Santana was lying on the couch with Rachel in her arms. There was an empty pizza box on the coffee table and two dirty plates. To Santana's surprise, Rachel had not chosen a musical, despite the fact that Santana's mother was an avid musical lover. Rachel had chosen the movie **Jumper**, stating it was one of her favorite movies. __"You know, I never pegged you for an action movie kind of person." Santana said._

_"Are you kidding? I love action movies." Rachel said._

_"Really?" Santana said. __She was surprised. She loved seeing this side of Rachel. The two laid in a comfortable silence._

_"This should be extremely awkward." Rachel said._

_"The captain of the Glee Club and the head cheerleader together? Yea, it should." Santana said._

_"I thought you weren't head Cheerio anymore." Rachel said. __Santana winced._

_"I… I'm not." she said._

_"San, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Rachel said._

_"It's fine, Rachel." Santana said. __She smiled at Rachel._

_"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked._

_"Sure. You can ask me anything." Santana said._

_"Why did you lose your spot to Quinn?" __Santana looked away._

_"I… I did something that I really regret doing and Coach Sylvester found out about it."_

_"What did you do?" Rachel softly asked._

_"You're just going to think that I am pathetic." Santana said._

_"I could never think that." Rachel said._

_"I got a boob job over the summer. Sue has a no plastics policy on Cheerios, so I lost my spot." Santana said. __Rachel silently nodded._

_"Please say something." Santana said._

_"While I don't exactly condone what you did, seeing as we're sixteen and have no idea what we will look like in ten years, I do admire that you recognize that it may have been a fast paced decision." Rachel said. __Santana nodded, taking in her girlfriend's words._

_"Why did you do it?" Rachel asked._

_"I don't know. I guess I wanted people to notice me more. They always notice Quinn, until they realize what a prude she is. You're the first person to like me for me, Rachel." Santana explained._

_"Santana, you are an amazing person." Rachel said._

_"You know the homecoming assembly is coming up." Santana said. __She was obviously trying to change the subject. Rachel laughed._

_"Very subtle."_

_"You ready for the performance?" Santana asked._

_"Yea, I am." Rachel said._

_"You know, I'll be singing to you, right?" Santana said. __Rachel blushed._

_"So do you have a date to the dance?" Rachel asked._

_"Well, I **wanted** to go with you." Santana said._

_"Santana…" Rachel said, trailing off._

_"I get it, Rachel. It's okay. Anyway, Sam Evans asked me to go as friends." Santana said. __Rachel nodded. __"I am guessing you are going with Finn?"_

_"I'm really sorry, Santana." Rachel said._

_"Dont be. Just promise that you will sneak off with me a couple times." Santana said._

_"Deal." Rachel agreed._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Santana was jolted out of her flashback when Karofsky asked her where a box went. She looked at it and noticed it was a box of toys, she volunteered to take it upstairs. She stopped in the doorway of her old room and was jolted into multiple flashbacks.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_They had made really lame excuses to get out of Glee Club and went back to Santana's house. The moment they were in Santana's room, Rachel tackled Santana on the bed and kissed her. Things were beginning to get heated when suddenly Santana pulled back. __"What's wrong baby?" Rachel asked. __She got a little afraid as Santana just stared at her. A smile began to grow on the Latina's face. __"Santana. You're beginning to scare me." __Santana's smile faltered a bit._

_"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"Then what's wrong?" Rachel asked. __Santana looked in Rachel's eyes._

_"I just… I love you Rachel." she said. __She was smiling and __Rachel's eyes widened._

_"You… you what?"_

_"I love you Rachel. So much." __Santana was getting a little scared. What if Rachel didn't love her back? What if she had just made a complete fool out of herself? Santana was going through many scenarios in her head, all which ended with her single, alone, and depressed, when her thoughts were interrupted by the girl in front of her._

_"I love you too, Santana. I have wanted to say it for awhile, but I didn't know if you felt the same way." __Rachel smiled._

_"How could you ever doubt that?" Santana asked._

_"Do the words **'slushie'**, **'dwarf'**, and **'God Berry.** **Quit being such** **a** **buzz** **kill and let people do what they want for** **a** **change.'** ring a bell to you?" Rachel teased. __She unintentionally caused Santana's face to drop. __"Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" __Rachel trailed off as Santana lifted a hand._

_"No. I am the one who should be sorry. All that stuff I said and did to you, it was mean and wrong and unnecessary."_

_"It's okay Santana."_

_"No it isn't Rach."_

_"San, it's fine. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I know you have changed. The girl who did all that stuff? She's gone and she has been replaced by someone who I have fallen in love with. I don't even remember that Santana, because I have this one." __Rachel smiled and kissed Santana again._

_"I love you baby girl." Santana said._

_"I love you too." __Rachel smiled as Santana began to kiss her again. __After awhile, Rachel pulled away._

_"What is it? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Santana asked._

_"San… I'm ready." Rachel said. __Santana's eyes widened._

_"Rach… are you sure?" Santana asked. __Rachel nodded._

_"I want you to be my first." she said._

_"I promise I'll be careful, baby girl. I love you." Santana said._

_"I love you too." Rachel said._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_When Santana got home, her phone rang. She knew by the ring tone, Justin Bieber's song '**Kiss and Tell'**, that it was Rachel._

**_Baby, i know that your cool with rockin' with me_**  
><strong><em>But i can't have you tellin' everybody<em>**  
><strong><em>That you got me all twisted with your lips like this so<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me, Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss n tell)<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss n tell)<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell me are you gonna kiss me<em>**  
><strong><em>Then tell everybody<em>**  
><strong><em>That you got me twisting with your lips<em>**  
><strong><em>Girl are you gonna kiss n tell<em>**

_Santana picked up. "Now that people know about us, I should probably change your ring tone, huh?"_

_**"Yeah, probably."** Rachel laughed. **"Remember when I put that as your ring tone for me?"**_

_"Yeah. We probably should change that one. I have the perfect song in mind." Santana said._

_**"You still can't put 'I Wanna Sex You Up' as my ring tone."** Rachel said._

_Santana sighed. "Fine. We'll talk about it later."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Santana layed in her bed one night, thinking about how Finnoncence was probably alone in the auditorium with Rachel, rehearsing. She tried calling Rachel, but no answer. She got Rachel's voicemail message. **"He**y **its Rachel. Leave** **a** **message."** She planned on it._

_"Rach, I need you to call me back. I... I really hope you aren't rehearsing your scenes for Rocky Horror with Finn. We agreed that I'd sit in on your rehearsals, even if I had to watch from the very back of the auditorium. Anyway, just call me back. I... I really love you, baby girl. Bye." Santana said. as she hung up the phone. She fell back on her bed and thought back to that morning in Glee Club..._

_**'How could my** **relationship go from amazing to undetermined in one** **morning?'** Santana thought to herself. She shook her head. The only thing she could do was to wait for Rachel to return her call. She somehow fell asleep, because next thing she knew, she was being jolted awake by the sounds of Justin Bieber's **'Kiss** **'N** **Tell'**. She picked up her phone cautiously._

_**Incoming Call**_

_**Rachel Berry**_

_"Hello?" Santana said groggily._

_**"...Did you just wake up?"** Rachel asked._

_"Naps are healthy, Rachel. What do you need?" Santana asked, hoping to get back to her nap._

_**"You left me** **a voicemail asking me to call you back**. **I** **just got** **it."** Rachel said._

_"Oh... did you just get done rehearsing with Finn?" Santana asked, somewhat accusingly._

_**"Okay,** **I don't really appreciate the** **tone. And** **I wasn't rehearsing with** **Finn.** **I was at dance** **class."** Rachel said._

_"Mmhmm..." Santana said, looking at her pillow._

_**"San are you okay?"** Rachel asked._

_"Yea, Rach... I'm fine. I just... I feel really... really hot right now." Santana said._

_"**Where are you?"** Rachel asked._

_"My room. My parents are at work." Santana said._

_**"San, you keep your room at like 50 degrees. How the hell are you feeling hot in there?"** Rachel asked, getting worried._

_"I dunno. I just... just... am." Santana said._

_**"I'm on my way over."** Rachel said._

_"I don't want you to." Santana weakly argued._

_**"Why?"** Rachel asked._

_"I'm mad at you." Santana said._

_**"Get over it. You're home alone and most likely sick. I'm on my way over."** Rachel said. She hung up the phone before Santana could say anything else. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_That night they started dating, Santana was happier than her parents had ever seen her. She actually conversed with her family and in a polite way. She went up to her room and started doing her homework. Suddenly, her phone buzzed._

_**One new text message from:**_

_**Rachel Berry**_

_Santana instantly smiled and opened the text._

_**Hey, I have a surprise for you. –R**_

_Santana raised an eyebrow even though she knew Rachel couldn't see it. She quickly typed out a response._

_**Oh really? What is it? –S**_

_**If I told you it wouldn't exactly be a surprise. –R**_

_**Do I even get a hint? –S**_

_**You really want a hint? –R**_

_**Duh! –S**_

_**Okay, your hint is… you'll get to see it tomorrow at school. –R**_

_…**That's a terrible hint, Rachel. –S**_

_**:) I never said it would be a good one. –R**_

_**But Raaaaaach. I need a hint! –S**_

_**Sorry. –R**_

_**This isn't very nice. –S**_

_**San, believe me. You're going to want to see it for yourself. –R**_

_…**Okay… -S**_

_**Hey, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow? –R**_

_**Definitely. Maybe we can sneak into the janitor's closet? :) –S**_

_…**I will think about it. –R**_

_**I expect some answers tomorrow, little girl. –S**_

_**You'll get them. Do not worry. –R**_

_**Lol. Okay. Night baby girl. –S**_

_**:) Night, San. –R**_

_Santana put her phone down and lay down on her bed. She knew there was no point even thinking about doing her homework now, because she was not going to be able to concentrate on it._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Rachel walked into the Lopez house and ran up the stairs to Santana's room. She entered the room to find Santana lying on the bed in her pajamas. Rachel stopped in her tracks. She had never seen Santana look so pathetic. "San, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Santana looked up._

_"Go away." she groaned. Rachel shook her head. "Go away!" Santana repeated._

_"Santana, I'm not going anywhere, so shut up and let me take care of you." Rachel said. Santana groaned and rolled over. "What do you need?" Rachel asked._

_"I need you to go away. I'm mad at you." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. She propped Santana up against her pillows and covered her up with a blanket. Santana tried to throw it off. "I'm too hot." Santana said. Rachel smirked._

_"Got that right." she said. Santana attempted to smirk, but couldn't pull it off. Rachel let it be and left the blanket off. She went into Santana's bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet. She saw a thermometer and grabbed it. She walked back into Santana's room. "Open your mouth." Rachel ordered. Santana looked over, saw the thermometer, and obeyed. Rachel stuck the thermometer in Santana's mouth and waited until it beeped. She pulled it out and looked at it. "Damn. 101.4. San, you have a fever." Rachel informed her girlfriend. Santana groaned again._

_"What does that mean?" Santana asked._

_"It means that you get to waited on hand and foot by me." Rachel said. Santana shook her head. "Santana, you're going to let me take care of you." Rachel ordered. Santana groaned._

_"Fine." she gave in. Rachel smiled. "But I won't like it." Santana said. Rachel shrugged._

_"You don't have to like it. But you will deal with it and not give me any crap." Rachel said. Santana nodded. _

**_END __FLASHBACK_**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Santana called Rachel._

_**"Hello?"** she answered._

_"Hi, I'm looking for the owner of this phone? She's really hot and an amazing singer. Is she there?" Santana asked. __She smiled into the phone._

_**"Hey San!"** Rachel said._

_"Hey. What's up baby girl?" Santana asked._

_**"Nothing much. I was just about to start getting ready for tonight."** Rachel said._

_"I could come over and do your hair and make up for you if you want." Santana offered._

_**"Really?"** Rachel said._

_"Sure. Want me to?"_

_**"Yea, sure."** Rachel said._

_"I am on my way over." Santana said._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Later, Mrs. Lopez ran up to Santana's room. Santana looked up and saw her mom._

_"You called my mother?" she asked Rachel._

_"She came home from work, Santana." Rachel explained._

_"Mom, I'm fine." Santana croaked._

_"Santana, you have a 101.4 degree fever and frankly, you look awful." Mrs. Lopez said. Santana sighed. "I'm going to go check on the tea." Mrs. Lopez said, feeling the tension between the girls. Once she was gone, Rachel spoke up._

_"Why are you mad at me?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the bed._

_"You were with Finnocence." Santana said._

_"No, I wasn't. I was at dance class, like I told you. Baby, I promised that you could be at every rehearsal and I meant that." Rachel said._

_"You never told me that you had a dance class today." Santana said. Rachel sighed._

_"Yes, I did. You were too busy glaring at Finn to pay attention." Rachel said. Santana looked at her._

_"I do do that a lot." Santana admitted. Rachel smiled._

_"Are you still mad at me?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head and Rachel pulled her into a hug._

_"Good, because I love you. I don't want you mad at me." Rachel said._

_"I love you too Rach." Santana said. Rachel's phone rang._

_**Incoming Call**_

_**Finn**_

_Rachel looked over at Santana. "It's Finn isn't it?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded and Santana sighed. "Go ahead and answer it." Santana said. Rachel smiled apologetically as she answered._

_"Hello?" Rachel said._

_**"Hey Rach. Want to get together tonight?"** Finn asked. Rachel looked over at Santana._

_"Actually Finn, I have something to do tonight." Rachel said._

_**"What could be more important than hanging out with me?"** Finn asked. Santana heard this and mouthed **'Everything.'** Rachel stifled her laughter before turning her attention back to the phone._

_"Someone I love is really sick and I promised to take care of them. I'm sorry, Finn." Rachel said. Finn sighed._

_**"Okay. If it's that important to you than I can take a rain check. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."** Finn said. Rachel bit her lip._

_"Yea. You too." Rachel said before hanging up._

_"Wow, you almost outted us." Santana said. Rachel smiled._

_"I never said that it was someone I was dating. As far as Finn's concerned, I could be taking care of my grandfather." Rachel said._

_"So now I'm your grandfather?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled._

_"I don't kiss my grandfather like I kiss you, San." Rachel said._

_"Good, because that would be really weird." Santana teased. Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed the top of Santana's hair. "Now, I'm going to spend however long it takes and make sure you feel better. I'm here for you." Rachel said. Santana smiled and put her head in Rachel's lap._

_"You're amazing, Rach." Santana said._

_"That's not what you were saying earlier when you were mad at me." Rachel said._

_"Well, I'm saying it now. You're wonderful. That's why I love you." Santana said. Rachel smiled and kissed Santana's forehead._

_"Normally, I'd kiss you on the lips, but no." Rachel said. Santana laughed, which turned into a cough._

_"I understand." she coughed out._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Brittany and Santana were hanging out in Santana's room. __"Does Rachel make you happy?" Brittany suddenly asked. __Santana looked surprised._

_"Where did that come from?"_

_"I just want to make sure that you're happy." Brittany explained._

_"She makes me extremely happy, B. I've never been this happy before." __Santana frowned as she saw Brittany look down. __"B, what we had wasn't healthy. I love you, but as a sister. You are my best friend." Santana said. __Brittany nodded._

_"I know. I love you too, S."_

_"Does Artie make you happy?" Santana asked._

_"Yea, he does." Brittany said._

_"Good."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Santana and Rachel were hanging out in Santana's room. Santana was on her phone and Rachel was singing some Broadway song that Santana had never heard of. __"You drive me crazy, you know?" Santana suddenly said. __Rachel stopped singing._

_"Is that a good thing?" she asked._

_"Not right now. You are literally driving me insane." Santana said. __Rachel turned to face her._

_"Why's that?" she asked._

_"Rachel, you've been singing the same song for an hour and a half. Pick a different one." Santana said._

_"A different song? Okay… how about…" Rachel trailed off, thinking. Her smile widened. She started singing again. _**_"Baby, baby, baby, oh. Like, baby, baby, baby, no!" _**_Santana cut her off._

_"Another song please." _

_"I thought you liked Justin Bieber."_

_"I hate that song." Santana explained._

_"Fine." Rachel said. __She picked a different Broadway song. Santana hadn't heard of it, but she automatically liked it because it was a different song. Suddenly, Rachel stopped singing. __"Sweetie?" she asked. __Santana did not look up from her phone._

_"Yea?" she replied._

_"Do you think I can make it to Broadway?" Rachel asked. __Santana looked up from her phone at that._

_"Baby, where is that coming from?" Santana asked. She'd never known Rachel to doubt her abilities and talent._

_"In Glee, when you went to the bathroom Mr. Schue said something." Rachel said. She didn't want to go into details, knowing it would upset Santana. Santana's face clouded with anger._

_"What did he say?" Santana asked._

_"I was suggesting songs for a duet between Finn and I for Sectionals and he got mad and told me that not everything was about me and that I'm not the only good singer in the club and that if I just stop and listen, I might realize that while I am talented, I might not be as talented as I think I am." Rachel said. Santana was furious. Rachel saw this and put a hand on Santana's shoulder._

_"Sweetie, calm down. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Rachel said. She looked away. Santana gently turned her face toward her._

_"Baby look at me. Rachel Berry, you are as talented as you think you are and you are destined for Broadway. Don't let Will Schuester tell you otherwise. The man couldn't keep his marriage together and then the girl he left his crazy wife for left him for the hottest dentist alive. What does he really know?" Santana said. Rachel quietly laughed and looked into Santana's eyes._

_"You really mean that?"_

_"Of course **mi estrella**. You are born to be a star." Santana said._

_"Your star." Rachel said._

_"Always remember that you are my star." Santana recited._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Someone really needs to put Berry in her place." Rachel said as soon as she walked into Santana's room. Santana looked up. _

_"What's going on in your mind right now, Rachel?" Santana asked._

_"That's what I overheard Quinn say in the restroom today." Rachel explained. She dropped down on to Santana's bed and watched her girlfriend's face go from excited to see her to anger._

_"I'll kill her." Santana said._

_"You'll blow our cover, Santana." Rachel replied._

_"Do I look like I care? I'm tired of having to hear her insult you. Plus, she always gets mad when I don't join in." Santana said._

_"Why do I always manage to say the wrong thing?" Rachel wondered aloud._

_"It's not you who says the wrong thing, its them. You just repeat it." Santana said. Rachel looked at her. "Honestly, its better if I hear it from you, because you know how I get. I'm unable to hide my anger." Santana said. Rachel smiled._

_"I do love that you want to defend and protect me." she said._

_"Why would I not want to?" Santana asked._

_"Because technically you're supposed to hate me." Rachel said._

_"Except you know that that's nowhere near true." Santana said._

_"Not anymore." Rachel replied._

_"Rachel, I never hated you. I just didn't like you at times and I thought you were annoying. But I never hated you." Santana said._

_"Santana." Rachel said in a disbelieving tone._

_"Rachel. I never hated you." Santana repeated. Rachel raised an eyebrow._

_"Okay…"_

_"And even if I did, it wouldn't matter, because I don't hate you now. I love you." Santana said._

_"I know you do." Rachel said. Santana looked at her expectantly. "What?" Rachel asked._

_"Is there something you want to say to me?" Santana asked. Rachel thought._

_"Your hair looks cute right now." Rachel said. Santana glared at her, causing Rachel to laugh. "I love you too, Santana." Rachel said. Santana looked over at her camera._

_"We better hope no one steals my camera."_

_"Why not?" Rachel asked. She looked over and saw the camera._

_"Because there are about thirty videos of you and I making out or saying I love you on it. I think that might blow our cover." Santana explained. Rachel nodded._

_"Just a little bit, huh?" Rachel said. She and Santana looked at each other, before laughing._

_"Come here, baby girl." Santana said. She pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed her._

_"I love you." Rachel sighed._

_"I love you too, Rachel."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Santana huffed and pulled Rachel upstairs, leaving her parents in the kitchen. Once inside the taller girl's bedroom, Santana sighed. __"I am so sorry about that." Santana said. __Rachel smiled._

_"Its fine. I assume your parents don't know what happened up here during the duets competition?" Rachel asked._

_"No, and they dont need to. Keep your trap shut. I know that's hard for you, but try, okay?" Santana said. __Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at the pictures that were on Santana's dresser and desk. A lot were of Santana and Brittany. Santana couldn't help but notice the sad look on Rachel's face. __"Baby girl, you know that I would totally put up pictures of us, right?" Santana said. __Rachel nodded._

_"I know." Rachel said in a monotone. __Santana stared at Rachel for a moment._

_"I want to show you something," she said. __Santana reached under her bed and pulled out a trunk. She got the key from her key ring and unlocked it. Rachel gasped when she saw the contents of the trunk. __"This is where I keep all of our pictures and… well I guess you could say mementos from our relationship. I look at them all the time. It's amazing Brittany and Quinn haven't caught me looking at them when they come barging into my room." Santana said. __Rachel walked over and kissed Santana._

_"It's amazing, Santana." Rachel said. __Santana smiled._

_"Hey there's one of us on the dresser. Its after we won Sectionals last year. It may be a group picture, but you and I are hugging in it." she said. __Rachel looked at the picture and smiled._

_"I love it." she replied. __Rachel walked back over and inspected the displayed pictures. She couldn't help but notice a large amount of pictures of Santana and a younger boy. She came across a picture of Santana, her parents, and the same young boy. __"San?" __Santana turned around._

_"Yea?" she asked._

_"Who is this?" Rachel asked. __She held up a picture of Santana and the boy. Santana stared at the picture for a moment before quickly walking over and yanking the picture out of Rachel's hands. She set the frame back down in its original spot._

_"Nobody you need to worry about." Santana said in a sharp tone. __Rachel winced at the harsh tone and unconsciously backed away from her girlfriend._

_"I… I'm sorry, Santana. I didn't mean to pry." Rachel quickly apologized. __Santana closed her eyes and walked toward Rachel. Rachel stopped, not knowing what to expect. When Santana reached her, she pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed the top of her head._

_"Baby girl, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Its just really personal and it makes me sad." Santana explained. __She took a deep breath before continuing. __"That's my younger brother, Marco."_

_"I thought you were an only child." Rachel said._

_"He died a couple of years ago, when he was twelve. He had leukemia." Santana said._

_"San, I am so sorry. I had no idea. Look, we can drop the subject." Rachel said. __Santana gave her a weak smile._

_"I wish you had met him. He would have liked you." Santana said._

_"I'm sure I would have like him as well." Rachel replied._

_"You are amazing." Santana said. __She leaned down and kissed Rachel's neck before kissing her._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

This time it was Puck that drew her out of her daydream. "San, you do know that that's not your room anymore, right?" he teased. Santana laughed. "Remember all the fun times we had in there?" he asked.

"I try not to." Santana shot back. He rolled his eyes and she smiled, walking to the master bedroom.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Mom?" Santana asked, timidly walking into the room. Her mother looked up and smiled._

_"Yes **mija**?" her mother asked._

_"Are you okay with me dating another girl?" Santana asked. Her mother nodded._

_"Sweetie, we suspected it for the longest time. We were just waiting for you to realize it yourself." she replied._

_"You don't hate me?" Santana asked. Her mother shook her head._

_"We could never hate you, Santana." her father said, walking into the room. "We love you no matter what. Always remember that." he continued._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Santana walked back into the hallway and saw the room that had once been her brother's. She looked down, knowing that he had been taken too soon, just like her parents.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey little man. Get your ass out of bed and come hang out with me." fourteen-year-old Santana said to her twelve (almost thirteen) year old brother, who was lying on his stomach. She walked into the room and heard the faint sounds of crying. "Dude, are you crying? Come on, you're too old for that, Marco." Santana said. He rolled over and Santana saw that his eyes were completely bloodshot. "What's wrong? I was just kidding, Marco." Santana said. He looked up at the ceiling. "Damn it, Marco. Tell me what's wrong!" Santana said, sitting on the bed._

_"I'm sick, San." he whispered. Santanan nodded._

_"I figured that out when you gave me fake vomit for my birthday." she said, trying to lighten the mood. He shook his head._

_"I'm really sick." he said. Santana stopped breathing._

_"What... what's wrong?" she asked._

_"I couldn't really understand, but I know its bad." Marco whispered. _

_"I'll be right back, okay?" Santana said, running out of the room in search of her parents. "Mom! What's wrong? Why is Marco saying he's sick?" Santana asked. Her mother was crying._

_"**Mija**, your brother has lukemia." her mom said._

_"What?" Santana whispered. Her mom nodded. "No. No! He can't have that. He's supposed... we're supposed to... No!" she yelled._

_"**Mija**, this is going to be hard for all of us. Your brother needs you." Maria said._

_"Is he going to..." Santana trailed off. Her mother silently nodded. Santana barely made it to her room before she began sobbing._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Small arms encircled her waist. She smiled. "When did you get back?" she asked.

"Just now. The twins are being entertained by our movers." Rachel said. Santana turned around and kissed her wife. "What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked.

"Most recently, when I found out that Marco was sick." Santana said. Rachel looked down. "Today's been a walk through memory lane. Its not a bad thing." Santana said. Rachel hugged Santana tighter and the Latina returned the hug. "Thank you for letting us buy this house." Santana whispered.

"Of course. This is your home. And I think your brother's room will be a good fit for Adam." Rachel said.

"You know, I'm thinking about letting Blair have the master room. My old room has such sentimental value to us." Santana joked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Something tells me that any serious conversations with her won't be taking place in there." Rachel said.

"I don't know. I think when it comes time to give her The Talk, that room will be appropriate." Santana answered. Rachel laughed. "We're home, _mi estrella_." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Yea, we are." Rachel agreed. Santana hugged Rachel close to her again. "Did we make the right choice?" Rachel asked. Without hesitation, Santana nodded.

"There's not a doubt in my mind. If I'd known how Adam and Blair felt, I would have suggested this a long time ago. I never want them to feel like they have to worry that I won't come home. I never want you to feel that way either, baby girl." Santana said.

"They've felt that way for a while." Rachel admitted.

"You knew?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you loved what you were doing and that you'd have that exact reaction. We worry about you. But just know that when you were an FBI agent, I was so proud of you. And I'm proud of you now. You put your kids before yourself." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Yea I know. But we needed to do this. I've been on the fence about living in the city ever since the kids got kidnapped. Its just not always the safest place, you know?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. "I know that there's crime in every town, but I just... something about Lima makes me feel more at ease when the kids aren't with me." Santana said.

"I get it. I know exactly what you're talking about, San." Rachel said.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana and Rachel walked through the Lima Cemetery together. They had left the kids at Burt and Carole's house for the afternoon and went straight to the cemetery. Rachel looked up at the Latina. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. Santana looked down.

"The funeral. It was so much harder than Marco's. At least with his, I had my parents there to help me through it. They were the last of my family. I mean, you're my family of course, and the kids, but they were the last of my family that I grew up with. The one that I woke up to every birthday and Christmas as a child. The parents that I pretended to be embarrased by, but secretly admired. The brother that annoyed me, but I would kill for. All of a sudden, it was gone. I know I had you and your dads but-"

"San. I get it. I can't imagine going through that, and I was there." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana sat in the front row of chairs. She had decided to go with an outdoor funeral, because she knew that her parents would have liked that. Rachel walked up and sat next to her. "Hey... I've been looking for you." Rachel said._

_"I've been here." Rachel nodded._

_"San, you've barely said a word to anyone. Even me." Rachel said. _

_"What am I supposed to say, Rachel? If I say anything now, then nothing's going to come out when I'm expected to get up there and talk." Santana said. Rachel unconciously scooted back a bit. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you... but Ray, I don't think I can do it." Santana whispered._

_"Baby... you can. You're so strong." Rachel said. Santana nodded. "You can do this." Rachel whispered. Santana looked at her hands as the funeral began when it was her turn, she slowly walked up to the microphone. Racel bit her lip in anticipation._

_"My parents were amazing people who, like my brother, were taken from me too soon. They were loving, they... accepted..." Santana trailed off, looking for Rachel. "Ray..." she whispered. Rachel was out of her seat and in front of the crowd in record time. She turned Santana so that her back was facing the crowd and took her face into her hands. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Rachel shook her head._

_"You did good. You did so good." Rachel said. Santana shook her head. "You did good. Your parents would be proud that you even attempted to speak for them. They would be proud that you wrote an entire speech for them. You did good." Rachel said. Santana started crying. Brittany and Quinn started to stand up, but Puck was up there first and pulled the Latina into a hug._

_"You're gonna be okay, S." he whispered. He asked Rachel with his eyes if she wanted to hold Santana or finish the speech. She pulled her girlfriend back into her arms, knowing she would break down if she read the speech. Puck nodded and moved to the microphone. "I'm just gonna read this for her." he said before taking the speech out of Santana's hands. "MY parents were amazing people who, like my brother, were taken from me too soon. They were loving, they accepted me for who I was, they accepted who I love. They were there for me when the most important person in my life, my younger brother Marco, died three years ago. They were the only people who understood what I was going through and they were the only people who understood that I would never be completely whole again. They understood that there was one person that makes me get as close as I possibly can to feeling whole again and they accepted her without hesitation. They never made me feel bad about being myself. I think that they loved me even more when I finally decided to be honest with them and myself about who I really am and that I was able to find someone who loves me for being myself... my true self. I will always love my parents and my brother. They will always be my heroes. My brother, for fighting until the end and never giving up even when he knew how it was going to end. My mother, for being so compassionate and for loving my brother and I no matter what. And my father for pursing his dreams in becoming a doctor and being able to provide everything and more for his family. I hope that I can someday have these qualitites and become a better person from having those qualties in myself." Puck said, looking down as he finished. "S... that was beautiful." he said, not caring who heard him. Rachel nodded in agreement, holding back her tears._

_"I'm so proud of you." Rachel whispered._

_"I couldn't even read it myself." Santana said._

_"That doesn't matter. Just because Noah read them, that doesn't matter. They were still your words. You wrote them, not Noah." Rachel said._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I was so proud of you that day, you know." Rachel said. Santana looked over.

"Yea?"

"Yea. It didn't matter that you weren't able to finish talking yourself. In all honesty, I sort of expected it." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "The three days before the funeral, you'd flipped back and forth between wanting to speak and not wanting to speak. Even right up until the funeral actual began." Rachel said. Santana smiled. "The only thing that mattered was that you wrote that amazing speech, honoring your parents." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I was a wreck that day."

"Understandable."

"But you made me stronger." Santana said. Rachel paused.

"Me?" she whispered.

"You always make me stronger, baby girl" Santana said. Rachel smiled and grabbed Santana's hand.

"I love you so much." she said. Santana smiled.

"I love you too, Rach. So, so much. You're the only person I can really count on. I mean, I trust people, but you're the one person I can depend on no matter what. We're meant to be together, even if I did have to steal you from Finn and we had to sneak around behind his back to accomplish that. I still can't believe you actually did that. I honestly thought I had screwed it all up when I suggested it. I was already planning a song to apologize to you in Glee Club." Santana said. Rachel laughed.

"I'm glad you asked me to be your girlfriend that day." Rachel said.

"Me too."


End file.
